Cautivado
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Sì, era un pervertido. Pero observar a Anna desnudarse no tenia precio.


Shaman King no es mío, y este fic es en respuesta al reto de **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll** para el foro **Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos 02 XDDDDD** _(fan de Shaman King? Join us!)_. Espero que sea de su agrado.

.

.

* * *

Cautivado.

Sudaba la gota gorda. Sabía que si lo descubrían era hombre muerto. La verdad es que nunca quiso estar en ese lugar, fue solo un simple descuido, una torpeza de su parte —como siempre—, pero una torpeza demasiado hipnotizante.

Hace aproximadamente seis meses que Horo-Horo había decidido salir un tiempo de Hokkaido. Necesitaba algo de calidez en esas frías montañas. Así que, dejando a Pilika a cargo de todo por allá, fue a instalarse a casa de Yoh y Anna.

Sus amigos —Yoh, al menos— lo recibieron con bastante alegría. Le brindaron una habitación para que se quedara el tiempo que estimara necesario. Claro que quizá se tomo muy a pecho esas palabras; seis meses de vago en la casa de su amigo comenzaba a costarle malas caras e insultos por parte de Anna. Como no, si todos tenían que continuar sus vidas: estudios, trabajo. Rara vez había tiempo de divertirse, y cuando lo hacían era por motivos muy específicos. Entonces la rubia no halló mejor forma de ponerlo en su lugar, que obligarlo a ser la nana de la pensión.

Horo-Horo debía barrer, limpiar, estirar las camas y cocinar. Y vaya lo que le esperaba si alguna de sus tareas estaba mal hecha o sin cumplir, porque la futura señora Asakura descargaba toda su ira con el legendario brazo izquierdo.

Todo había comenzado una tarde cuando, estando supuestamente solo en la pensión, terminó con sus quehaceres. Después de ventilar, barrer el jardín, trapear el piso hasta que su rostro se reflejara en él y dejar listo todo para la cena, el chico de cabello espinudo fue a limpiar el baño. Se extrañó de sentir que el agua corría y la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Se asustó al pensar que podía tratarse de alguno de los tantos fantasmas que habitaba la pensión, y con cuidado echó un ojo por la estrecha abertura que quedaba en la puerta.

El carmesí se apoderó inmediatamente de su rostro y sintió que su nariz explotaría. Ahí estaba ella; con su cabello rubio suelto, quitándose poco a poco cada pieza de ropa para meterse al agua. No pudo contenerse, menos pasar de largo. Era hermosa, Anna era hermosa y lo que estaba contemplando ahora era la divinidad misma. Esa piel blanca, lozana, tersa. La cintura estrecha, las caderas poco prominentes pero del ancho necesario. Los pechos pequeños pero turgentes, que se movían al compás de sus movimientos. Los pezones rosados, pequeños "tan pellizcables", se dijo así mismo.

Así comenzó todo. Desde ese día, no se perdía la ducha que Anna se daba a media tarde.

Ahí mismo estaba ahora, espiando por esa misma abertura, a la misma hora, como siempre. Sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo al ver la esbelta figura de la sacerdotisa desnuda. Era una especie de espectáculo privado, incluso llegó a pensar que la rubia ya había notado su costumbre pero ¿Acaso Anna no lo hubiera golpeado ya?

No es que fuera un pervertido, es que era inevitable. También era inevitable tener que masturbarse después de contemplar esa escena cada día, porque Anna lo prendía. Muchas veces había soñado con que ella entraba a su habitación y se desnudaba para él, para luego devorarlo y hacerle el amor toda la noche.

"¿Pero qué estoy pensando?" Se recriminaba muchas veces. El sentimiento de culpa lo embargaba cuando pensaba en Yoh. ¿Qué diría su amigo si lo descubría espiando a su novia desnuda? Seguro lo haría puré. No importaba. Ahí estaba ahora, mirando como un baboso por la puerta, entrecerrando un ojo para que la vista no se difuminara.

Horo comenzó a notar que Anna lo veía extraño y eso lo ponía nervioso. Por supuesto que el shaman de hielo era tan malo escondiendo sus estados de ánimo, que Yoh fue el primero en preguntar una tarde, durante la cena:

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Horo? Hace unos días que te noto extraño.

El pobre sentía cómo se le desmoronaba el mundo, pues al sentir la mirada de Anna clavada en sus ojos, no dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedería si de sus labios escapara lo que él hacía cada mañana.

—No, no es nada— mentía—. Es sólo que llevo tanto tiempo aquí que ya siento que estorbo —y con eso escapaba, al menos momentáneamente.

— ¡Pero qué cosas dices, Horo-Horo! —Reía el castaño, abrazando a su amigo— Un amigo jamás estorbará en nuestra casa, ¿verdad Annita?

En ese momento la rubia dejó de comer, guardo silencio unos minutos mirando seriamente a los dos amigos, suspiró y dijo:

—Para nada. Es más, me viene bastante bien que se quede, nunca creí que sería tan bueno para las labores domesticas. Vieras como deja de impecable el baño, Yoh, es un gusto entrar a darme una ducha allí cada tarde —. Se levanto de la mesa y se fue a acostar, no sin antes volverle la vista a Horo, quien en un instante adivinó que la rubia ya había notado que él la espiaba.

Era hombre muerto.

Al día siguiente, luego de terminar todas sus otras labores rutinariamente, se puso a pensar y decidió que ya era suficiente. No espiaría más a Anna en ese momento de intimidad. Sin embargo su voluntad no fue tan fuerte, y de la nada se vio encaminado al baño. Una vez ahí volvió a titubear. Quería hacerlo, quería deleitarse una vez más con la hermosa figura de la sacerdotisa, imaginar que podía tocar ese hermoso cuerpo y hacerlo suyo alguna vez, entrar de sorpresa al baño y recorrer con sus manos esas curvas que tanto le habían cautivado.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando. La puerta se abrió de golpe, mientras Anna se asomaba aún envuelta en la bata de baño. Horo sintió que se le iban todos los colores del cuerpo y junto con ello, las ganas de vivir.

—A…A..Anna yo puedo, este, puedo, yo no quería, yo ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATES! —Y se puso de rodillas y juntó la palma de las manos, implorando compasión.

Pero no hubo golpe, ni gritos. Horo abrió los ojos para ver a una Anna seria, pero no enojada. Entonces bajó un poco la guardia.

—¿Acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta? Sé desde el primer día que te gusta venir de mirón —dijo con recelo—. Debería matarte —añadió—, o decirle a Yoh que lo haga —sonrió—.

— Puedo explicarlo, Annita, yo solo, solo, no soy un pervertido lo juro, es solo que yo…

—Tú… ¿qué? ¿Pensaste que era normal? ¿Espiar a la novia de tu mejor amigo?

El chico con cabello de picos no sabía dónde meterse. ¿Por qué sencillamente no se abría la tierra y lo tragaba ahí mismo? Su cuerpo sudaba frio y le tiritaba la quijada. No fue capaz de argumentar palabra, solo movía la cabeza en señal de negación. Aquello no podía terminar bien, para nada bien.

—Sin embargo —carraspeó Anna—, creo que me gusta que me mires. ¿Te gusta mirarme, Horo-Horo? —Preguntó, sólo para obtener una afirmación torpe por parte del muchacho—. ¿Y te gustaría verme más de cerca, quizá, quitarme tú la ropa?

En ese momento el ainu sintió que la sangre le hervía. ¿Acaso Anna se le estaba insinuando? Podía oírla llamar su nombre mientras se acercaba, más, cada vez más…

—¡Horo-Horo despierta! —Abrió los ojos de golpe para recibir un golpe en su mejilla—. ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar ahí tirado, idiota?

Confundido, se talló los ojos con fuerza. ¿Había imaginado todo? ¿Entonces por qué Anna estaba con su bata de baño? ¿Y por qué estaban afuera del baño?

—¿Necesitas otra cachetada para despertar o qué? —Ante la mirada atónita del shaman, Anna se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con burla—. Cuando abrí la puerta te desmayaste como si hubieras visto a Hao.

Horo suspiró. Con que todo había sido un sueño. Lo cual en parte era un alivio.

—Bueno, este yo… No me había sentido muy bien durante el día que digamos y creo que me lleve un susto, Anna —sonrió cínicamente.

Pero Anna rápidamente se le acercó, y tomándole por el cuello susurró:

—Los fantasmas de la pensión ya me advirtieron de tu pasatiempo, Hoto-Hoto. Ya notaba yo algo extraño, pero no estaba segura de lo que era. Así que en tu lugar, tomaría todas mis cosas y me largaría de aquí para no regresar durante un buen tiempo, a menos claro, que quieras que Yoh se entere de que eres un maldito cerdo degenerado.

De un salto se puso de pie. No supo qué decir, sólo agradeció mentalmente por estar vivo. Corrió a la habitación a preparar sus maletas. Ya encontraría la forma de explicarle a Yoh su súbita partida de regreso a Hokkaido.

* * *

Bueno, hice lo que pude pues la imaginación no me acompañó mucho. Fue muy difícil imaginar una situación así porque, si bien Horo es algo pervertido, no logro imaginar haciendo eso con Anna. ¡Es la novia de Yoh y él nunca le haría eso a su amigo!

Ojalá que el reto esté cumplido. Si no, pueden reclamarme todo lo que quieran para volver a hacerlo.


End file.
